


Little Man

by Coquetlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcoholic Harry, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating Zayn, Completed, Drunk Louis, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Multi, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Straight Harry, Sub Louis, Top Zayn, fall in love, harry is an old friend, harry thinks hes a rebound and louis assures him, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets drunk, louis makes bad crepes, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquetlouis/pseuds/Coquetlouis
Summary: After a devastating break up, Louis doesn't think he'll ever be with anyone again, let alone fall in love with someone. That is, until he spots Harry at a pub, the straight boy he befriended at the beach and hit on months ago. He's no longer got a girl latched to his side. Although he's never done more than kiss someone of the same sex, he finally seems interested in the petite little man.





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Harrison. Thank you for being my inspiration, and for always being brutally honest about my crepes. Anyone else reading this, enjoy and give feedback please!

"Oh baby, you've got the most wonderful mouth. So well for me."

Louis preened at each and every word, his mouth full of his lover. It was their month-iversary, their twentieth month. He loved Zayn more than anything in the world, and he was beyond excited to start a family with him. That was the plan, and he was thrilled. 

His lips were currently wrapped around his fiance's cock, tongue drawing over the throbbing sex. Lou's hair was being gripped and tugged on, causing his own member to be hard and heavy against his abdomen. He knew it'd be taken care of; Zayn usually cared for him. 

"C'mon, 'm so close." he heard his lover pant out, giving little snaps of his hips. Louis coughed around him, unable to take all of him in. His jaw ached and stretched, his spit covering the man. With a delicate hand, he grasped onto the base of Zayn's length, his head giving little bobs. 

Before he knew it, his lover was emptying his finish in Louis's mouth. His eyes watered, swallowing as much as he could. He tugged away, the wet noise his mouth popping off him made going straight to his dick. 

"Oh Zayn, I love you," he gushed out at the handsome man. 

He couldn't help but be somewhat romantic when he was with the man, tracing circles into his thighs as he remained on his knees. He watched the man sitting on the couch, never knowing he could love someone so terribly. 

He knew he was a lucky boy to have him. He and Zayn met nearly two years ago at a charity banquet. Louis was serving food at it, all part of his catering job. He immediately became transfixed with the handsome entrepreneur who spoke. Afterwards, he served food at the man's table. Zayn was charming and Louis was a shameless coquet. They hit it off splendidly. Over the past twenty months, it was constant sex, exotic vacations, and wedding planning. Sure, they had the occasional break up because of a few mistakes made, but they were whipped for each other. 

Zayn glanced down at his wrecked fiancé, giving him a tight smile through heavy pants. "Love you too." he said shortly. Louis was so infatuated, he didn't even remember that's what Zayn said when he was aloof. 

"Going to finish me? I've been thinking about your mouth, especially your beard, placed-" he was cut off by the sound of their home phone going off. Well, technically it was Zayn's business phone that was in the office. 

"I'll be right back," the man said, dark eyes expressionless as he hauled himself from the couch. He yanked his boxers up, walking down the hall. 

Louis frowned gently and glanced down at the bulge in his boxers. He figured he may as well fix it himself. He knew Zayn had filthy pictures on his phone for Louis to fantasize over. Eagerly, the twenty-three year old searched for his fiancé's phone. 

It was oddly placed between the couch cushions, Louis reaching for it. Zayn loved when Louis would be stroking himself; it gave an excuse to punish the boy for letting his pleasure derive from somebody other than Zayn. 

He swiped his thumb to the right, dialing in the usual password: lovehim44

It was wrong. He furrowed his eyebrows, deciding to place his thumb on the home button instead. His fingerprint no longer worked. He frowned, typing in a few random things, hoping he wouldn't get locked out. He glanced down the hall, wondering what was taking Zayn so long. 

Finally, he decided to pad down the hall and demand that Zayn tell him his password. The man knew everything about Louis, and he had full access over all Louis's things!  
He sauntered down the hall, ready to give a piece of his mind when he heard his Zayn on the phone. 

"That's right, you're my sweet and beautiful boy. My cherry pie, that's right." he chuckled deeply into the phone, and Louis could practically hear the grin on his face. His whole face began to heat up; he could feel it go red with embarrassment. 

It wasn't a usual flushed face. His whole head felt rouged and full of hot, angry blood. He only ever experienced this when he learned the news of his grandmother's death as a teenager. 

"You know how I love when you pounce on me, you know I love that," his fiancé continued to the mystery speaker. "Oh, Liam, you know I'd be over in a dash. 'M just picking up a few things at my old apartment."

Old apartment? The boy had never felt so dirty, mortified, ashamed, heartbroken. His mouth tasted like Zayn's dick and all he could do was want to throw up. Nausea settled in his gut, and he couldn't stop feeling so heartbroken. The feeling was indescribable. He saw it in movies, he read it in books, he witnessed friends go through it, but heartbreak was indescribable. 

His body was cold, but his face had never been this hot. Zayn was moving out, going to this Liam boy. He called him a cherry pie. Why was he calling him pet names when those were for Louis?

"Of course, darling, I'll make you dinner again. Then we can take a bath," he heard his Zayn, his lover of twenty fucking months breathe into the phone. His knees felt weak. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

Finally, Zayn hung up the phone, saying he had to pack a few things before leaving. Louis looked down at his engagement ring. The band felt like a lie, a little symbol of broken hopes. His hand ghosted over his belly, knowing he'd never have a baby. 

He was knocked into suddenly, barely realizing at first. He looked up at Zayn, his eyes pricking with tears at the sight of him. This man had broken his heart. 

Zayn watched him with complete shock, freezing in his tracks. "Louis, I-" 

"How long?" he whispered pathetically, his hands balling into fists at his sides. 

The man stayed quiet, staring coldly at Louis, as if he was pondering between lying or speaking the truth. 

"You said you loved me." Louis choked out, his face still hot and the bile rising in the back of his throat. He could feel his sorrows overwhelming him. Zayn was all he had. He left his family, his mum and stepdad and siblings, all to be with a cheater. 

"I said 'I love you too', which you should know by now means I'm not sincere, Louis. We've been fighting since November. You can't just force a relationship. I am sorry I used you for a blowjob just now, but I am not in love." Zayn said with a shrug. "Please, just don't tell anybody." 

He looked back on all the times throughout the month he'd allowed Zayn to violate him, allowed him to touch him. It was all for orgasms, and it wasn't out of love. Zayn was the only person in the world that knew Louis's body, personality, just Louis. He used his body, manipulated his personality, tainted Louis.

"You don't love me?" he squeaked out, unable to wrap his mind around the concept. Zayn always loved him. Even when they were in a screaming match, Zayn assured him he loved him. And now, he didn't? How could somebody new change his mind so quickly?

"You cheated this whole time?" he continued, feeling his nostrils flare. He was angry and sad and pathetic, and it hurt Louis more than anything that he'd always love this man. When he was gone, Zayn was still always on Louis's mind. 

"At least I didn't hit you." Zayn tried to smooth things over, but that fueled Louis's anger more. He let out a wretched sob, wanting so badly to push Zayn and tell him he hated him. Zayn panicked at the sight of a crying Louis, cursing under his breath. "Look, you had to see this coming." 

But Louis didn't. He saw a wedding, children, and lots of happy memories in the future. He was not expecting this, not at all. 

"Do you want me to buy you a cat? As a way to apologize? I know you've always wanted one," the man offered stupidly, just wanting the boy to stop crying. 

Louis quit his little sobs to glare at the man who caused his heart to ache, yanking his engagement ring off and throwing it at Zayn's prettily tattooed chest. "Take this and use it as a fucking Tom Thumb of a buttplug for your new toy." he snapped, back to his sassy and hotheaded self, storming down the hallway. 

Zayn just stood and watched him, silent and fuming. 

"And you never made me dinner. Not once," Louis said brokenly, his eyes glossy as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

 

-  
"Can't say I never told you," Cara sighed out, petting her best friend's hair tenderly. She had met Louis through Zayn, having been his best friend shortly. Zayn eventually befriended more aristocratic people, leaving Cara in the dust. Luckily, her and Louis's relationship bloomed. 

"I know."

He was teary and angry all at once, the nausea in his stomach never disappearing. Cara merely kept her hand in his hair, shaking her head slowly. "Who was it? Do you know who it was?" she asked gently, sympathizing for her friend even though he had to have seen it coming. 

There was a time when Zayn treated Louis like royalty, where he came from work early to set up a bath for his fiancé. She recalled in her head when he bought Louis his favorite concert tickets, attending with him. But lately, he'd been cold and distant with the boy. She'd been the one to comfort him throughout the nights he'd been left alone in bed after an argument, the one to hear all the shit Zayn had done. 

"He took me for granted," Louis whispered, ignoring her question and too lost in his thoughts. He'd gone straight to her and Niall's house, his broken expression enough for her to realize they needed to go to the couch for a talk. 

"He knows you'd never leave him, so he kind of can take you for granted. He knows you love him so much, guess he took advantage of it," she spoke honestly, something that Louis valued and sometimes got annoyed by. "Did you hear a name?" 

He swallowed thickly, as if their was a growing lump in his throat that caused difficulties in functioning properly. "Liam." he murmured, picking a piece of fuzz off his sweater. 

Cara shot up from her seat, pushing Louis onto the floor. He gave a grunt, landing on the soft, fluffy carpet. To his dismay, she didn't even apologize. 

"Louis, I know Liam!" she exclaimed, her eyes bugging out. "He was me and Zayn's friend back in the day. Oh, Lou." she pulled at her blond hair, waving her hands in a frenzy. 

Louis felt his heart begin to race. What if they'd always had an affair? What if they never stopped talking? "Are you friends with him still?" he asked anxiously, his fingers twisting together.  
Cara nodded her head, tugging out her phone. "I know Liam. He totally wouldn't just be with Zayn if he knew he was engaged to you. He isn't like that." 

Suddenly, the door was swung open, a beaming blonde Niall stumbling in. "Louis! What're you doing-" he cut off, seeing the tears stained onto the male's cheeks. "Oh, shit." he mumbled, resting the plastic bags in his hand onto the ground. 

"I'm going to take care of this. I know you're angry, Lou, but Liam doesn't deserve to be played either." Cara told him gently, giving her bewildered best friend a big hug. She stood and walked over to Niall, pecking his lips. Louis watched the little exchange, aching for his Zayn. He could still taste him in his mouth, knowing it was the last time he'd ever have that. He didn't know whether to savor it or wash it out.

"Niall, why don't you two go out? I've got to call Liam, and I don't think you'll want to be here for that, Louis." Cara was light with her words, not wanting to hurt the boy any further.  
Louis agreed, watching her go into their bedroom. "You can stay here as long as you need to, lad." Niall offered, giving Louis a kind smile. 

Louis nodded his head and shifted off the couch, stretching his arms tiredly. "Wish I had brought my clothes and stuff," he mumbled, dreading going back to that shitty house he bought with Zayn and seeing him. Zayn probably had all his stuff packed, ready to have Liam move in. 

He wondered what Liam looked like. Louis wondered what Liam had that he didn't. It bothered him, it made him feel incredibly insecure and horrible. He wasn't good enough for Zayn, so Zayn had to find somebody better. It ached, it hurt horribly, and he wished he could crawl into bed and never leave. He wished to get wasted. 

"I can pick it up for ya, mate, not a problem." Niall waved away the boy's concerns. 

Louis snapped from his thoughts, but the back of his mind was still drifting, wondering where the nearest gay bar is and who'd take him. Then, he realized he was in the presence of Niall, who was Irish and drank like a true Irishman. 

"Niall, would you be up for some drinks?" he asked, looking at the friendly man with curious eyes. He was so happy Cara had found someone compatible for her. He was happy that Niall loved Cara more than golf and took care of her. 

"Of course, I'm always up for some! There's a pub down the street, if you want." he offered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, as if he knew Louis was going to ask about gay bars.  
He wasn't going to drag Niall to one. Although Niall had no problem at all with the gay community, he didn't like having to turn down so many people. He just liked to drink and avoid pissing Cara off by avoiding any love interest. 

Louis gave a dramatic little sigh, nodding his head. He knew Niall would've agreed, but he was worried every man that pulled him in for a dance would remind him of Zayn. "Let's go."

 

-  
It wasn't too busy when they got there, but Louis felt they must've arrived just on time, for as soon as they took a seat, it began to fill up. He kept his head bowed, elbows propped on the wooden counter. He drank down each beer, rubbing a hand over his face. He was beginning to feel a little dazed, but nothing too serious. 

Niall was watching the television, downing beers but staying completely sober. Louis admired his strength. His eyes wandered around the little pub, seeing a few people with food. He liked food, he did. Zayn never cooked for him. He cooked for Liam. 

His lips eagerly drank in some more beer, even though he didn't like it, wishing to be wasted by the time he reached Niall and Cara's. It was becoming hot in such a packed place, his sweater sticky against his skin. His tight skinny jeans were so constricting, and he felt overwhelmed. "Niall, 'm getting some air." he muttered, not sure if the man heard but not really caring. 

He stepped outside after digging through a crowd of people, smacking into a tall man. He almost feared it was Zayn, his eyes trailing up. He couldn't believe it. It was- 

"Harry!" he exclaimed, seeing the lanky man with unruly curls he'd befriended nearly a year ago. He probably wouldn't have been nearly as friendly if he was sober, considering how their little friendship ended. 

Almost twelve months ago, Zayn had broken it off with Louis for the first time. He was heartbroken, and he discovered Zayn had fucked his feelings into new boys and girls. Rather than doing the same, Louis got drunk and made friends, sort of like he was doing now. 

"Louis?" Harry asked in his familiar low tone, although he was certain who the boy was. 

It took a while for Louis to really forget Harry. When they first met, Louis was deeply in love and hurt by the man that hurt him now. He had a long, refreshing conversation with the green eyed man about children. They clicked so well. Louis wasn't even sad, and after tireless convincing, Harry finally succumbed and agreed on going to the beach. 

They only hung out once, and it was there. Harry brought his three year old nephew Norman, and Louis was practically in love with the smart little boy. He was thoughtful and quiet, and he sported a ton of blond, fluffy hair. While the toddler would build sand castles, Louis and Harry would talk. 

Louis still remembered how frightened Harry was of the water, how rigid he went when Louis forced him to dip a few toes in. He recalled how he told Harry the sand slipping beneath his feet felt like microscopic little otters wiggling underneath him, and Harry totally thought he was strange. 

They parted ways that day, and Louis may have texted back and forth with him after. He was hoping they could possibly get together, but he soon fell back into Zayn's charming ways. His mind never really forgot about Harry, though, for the first few months. He even looked him up on Facebook, discovering that he was straight and dating a girl named Taylor. 

And that was it for them. That was all the history they had, but to Louis, it was a treasured bundle of memories indeed. As he stared up at Harry, he was brought back to the beach, reminded of how wonderful that day was. Being with him, just having a friend around, it made him so pleased. 

"Yeah, that's me." he chirped out, patting the man on the shoulder. "What're you doing here?" he asked curiously, eyeing his hands to see if he was married yet. He wasn't. 

Harry gave Louis a grin, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I was just about to watch the game, maybe have a couple drinks. Are you just leaving?" he inquired, Louis's eyes drinking in the sight. If he wasn't so drunk, he probably wouldn't have. In his mind, he still belonged to Zayn. 

"I came out for a breath. 'S so, so hot in there," he practically whined, running his fingers through his hair. 

Harry laughed quietly, towering over the smaller boy. He was always so friendly, and Louis wished he hadn't lost touch with him. He noticed the ink all over his skin, identifying a few new ones. Harry had changed since they met. Perhaps not mentally, but he had physically. Louis had too; he added a few more tattoos including one on the inside of his bottom lip that he was already regretting. It was Zayn's handwriting, spelling out "FOREVER." What a bullshit lie!

"Well, you're welcome to join me for a drink. We can catch up," Harry's lips quirked up in a gentle smile, and Louis noticed that he had dark circles beneath his eyes. 

"Sure thing, mister man," he beamed, fluffing his hair with a hand and spinning around to face the door. He wobbled on his two feet, letting out a, "Whoa!"

Harry's large hands reached forward, steadying the boy and chuckling quietly. He rested his hands back at his sides, opening the door to usher Louis inside. Somebody had already taken Louis's spot to his dismay, and Niall was completely invested in the television. 

Louis's stomach kept rumbling, but he wasn't hungry. On the contrary, he sort of felt ill. "I think I'll hold off on the drinks," he spoke aloud, shuffling over to two seats, pulling himself onto the stool. 

Harry watched Louis carefully, as if he was a painting he was trying to figure out. His eyebrows tugged together, not saying anything until he finally voiced out, "You called me mister man. You remember that nickname?."

The smaller boy laughed aloud, glancing down at his naked fingers and delicate wrists. He had no rings, not even the little diamond band. "That's right." he agreed, grinning when the bartender served them some rather strong whiskey. Lou liked wine, but he'd never admit it. 

"You're already off the wall, Louis. Perhaps we could get you a water instead?" Harry spoke in a soft tone. It was as if his voice box was made of lilacs and honey. Louis wished his voice was so soothing. 

"'M okay," he played with his fingers, noticing that he'd absentmindedly chewed his nails down to the nub. "Where've you been?" he wouldn't have asked the question if he wasn't so drunk, but he was. He had missed having Harry in his contacts, on his list of recent messages.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, as if he didn't understand such a question. "What d'you mean?" he inquired, taking a sip of his whiskey. He savored the taste rather than downing it, licking over his lips. Louis wondered how his lips were so moisturized and plump looking. 

"Haven't talked in ages," Louis drawled out, glancing at his feet as he spoke. His heart had a numb ache, trying to forget he was no longer engaged. 

"Well, you told me it was inappropriate, Louis. You got engaged, and he didn't like you having friends. That's what you told me," the man shrugged his shoulders, appearing to be discerned by such questioning. 

Louis knew that was true, that Zayn ruined it for them. "Well don't worry about him anymore. He was cheating anyway," he sighed and curled his fingers, nails pressing into his palms. 

This seemed to interest Harry. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, his mouth full of whiskey before he gulped it down, enjoying the warm burn in his chest. "He cheated on you?" 

The man nodded, tracing over his little tattoo of a cup of tea. "With an old friend. Seems they've been having a rather amatory affair for a while." he whispered, his eyes pricking with tears. He was drunk and wanted to go home, but Zayn was where his home was, and Zayn had kicked him out. 

The other seemed to notice, stiffening awkwardly in his seat. Harry was never good at comforting others, and he didn't want to set Louis off into more of a depression. "Louis, you didn't deserve that." he whispered, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He had no idea what to say, no clue. 

Louis nodded, wiping at his misty eyes and laughing humorlessly. "I shouldn't be crying over him," he said, as if convincing himself. "So I came here because of a broken heart. What'd you come here for? Waiting for friends?" 

The old friend gave Louis a wry smile, his tattooed hand slipping through untamed curls. He looked older than last time, but Louis figured that was due to him looking so tired. "Well, drinking to me is like a form of suicide where you are allowed to return to life and begin all over the next day. You're killing yourself, but then you're reborn." His eyes were glued to the empty little glass in his large hands as he spoke, getting lost in his words and thoughts. 

The boy wasn't expecting to hear such depressing words from Harry. He was always so meticulous and careful with what he said, and Lou figured he was a talking Edgar Allen Poe. It made his heart ache to hear that his old friend was, from what it sounded like, drowning in alcohol. "How many lives have you lived, in that case?" he murmured, quiet enough so only the other would hear. 

"I guess I've lived about ten or fifteen thousand lives now," he answered, setting his glass down and lifting a new one that was left on the counter. He gave Louis another one of his sad smiles, and Louis realized he was no longer the man he met. 

"First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you." he whispered, dipping his head back to swallow down a shot. The burn in his throat was addictive, self-medicating. He was used to spending his days in his bar. "I hate to advocate drugs or alcohol to you, Louis, but they've always worked for me." he whispered, standing from his stool. "Unfortunately, I've got to stay sober enough to take you wherever you need to go. You're drunk." 

Louis was speechless, mouthing silent words and standing from the stool. He slipped off, his feet landing on the ground with a clunk. Harry chuckled and glanced at the boy. "Haven't grown a bit," he teased, shaking his head. 

"I'm twenty-three now, Harry, obviously I've grown." he scoffed and shook his head, following the other man out of the pub doors. He figured Niall would freak out if he realized Louis was gone, so Louis punched in Cara's number into his phone. 

"Hello?" she spoke gently, and Louis figured she was being gentle out of fear Louis was fragile and crying. He was so fine!

"Cara! I'm leaving the bar," Louis giggled, unable to compose himself which was rather embarrassing because Harry was standing near. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, running his fingers through his hair messily. 

"What? Where's Niall?" she asked, her voice going back to her normal tone. Louis preferred it over her syrupy, sympathizing, sweet pitch. 

"Watching the game. I ran into Harry, remember him?" 

Okay, so perhaps Louis had mentioned Harry to Cara in the past, but it was nothing serious. He just let his name slip, and that was all. 

"The beach guy?" she questioned, sounding confused. Harry wouldn't stop giving Lou that look, that what do you mean 'remember him?'  look.

"Yes, him! I've got to run, but I'll keep you updated, no worries." he rambled out, quick to hang up before she could say anything more about the matter. His eyes trailed to Harry, and even in the dark Harry could see how Louis's eyes were distilled with the rheum of intoxication. 

"Let's go, yeah?" he pulled a tight smile, resting a hand on Louis's shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, leading him towards his car. Harry had a small, environment friendly car. It was large enough to squeeze in and drive to the store and work, which was good enough for Harry. 

After assisting the cute little Louis boy into the car, Harry leaned over to buckle him in. Louis patted Harry's hair, watching it fluff and rise. Zayn always shaved his head, and Lou had nothing to play with at night. Zayn didn't love Louis. 

He swallowed hard, glancing at his dainty hands. Harry looked over at Louis, reaching over to tap his knee. "You okay?" he murmured, buckled in the driver's seat at this point. The brokenhearted boy nodded his head, a saddening smile pressing onto his lips. 

"It's just not fair," he whispered, sounding the soberest he had all night. "I love and I commit, but it'll never be enough, will it?" 

Harry watched Louis, unknowing of what to do. He was always so awkward at comforting people. Should he hug him, listen to him, pet his head, tell him to leave? "My girlfriend left me." he blurted out, his cheeks immediately washing over with a red tint. 

Louis suddenly felt selfish, having only been complaining about his cheating ex that he didn't focus on Harry and his wellbeing. "Taylor? Her?" he tilted his head curiously, pressing his fingers against the tight jeans he wore. 

"Well, she did too. I guess I've been replacing her with other girlfriends to sort of forget her. I still remember what she told me," his voice was a mere whisper, gripping the steering wheel. "She was like, 'You don't know how to please a woman anymore. You need to think long and hard about what you want. You haven't made proper love to me in weeks.'"

Lou had no idea what to say, chewing on his bottom lip and reaching for Harry's hand lightly. He gave it a comforting squeeze. "Maybe a woman is the last thing you need," he murmured, having not even considered speaking that if he was sober. 

Harry gave an uneasy smile, disquieted by the words as he shifted to grip onto the steering wheel, Louis's hand dropping. A few drunk men crossed the street, yelling and waving their hands around ridiculously. "Where am I taking you?" 

"Well, I'm staying with Cara and Niall, but I thought maybe we could hang out a little longer." 

"I don't know, Louis. You're pretty wasted," he sighed, tapping his fingers against the wheel. He turned the key into the ignition, burning bright when his Bluetooth music began to play, twisting the volume down.

"Was that Coldplay?" the intoxicated boy asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. 

"Oh, yeah, do you like them?" Harry asked casually, flickering a glance at Louis. 

"They're only my favorite band in the universe," Louis gushed, turning the music back up to bring in the tune of In My Place. 

They spend the rest of the car ride listening to Coldplay, discussing their shared music taste and soon enough, they both find themselves grinning.

-  
"Told you I'd find a way here," Louis mumbled as Harry pushed open the door to his apartment. It was cozy and nice, smelled like a certain fragrance he couldn't identify. It was too clean, far too clean for normal.

"I'm fastidious, hence the clean house." Harry explained, seeing the surprised look on Lou's face. 

"I can definitely tell," he muttered and tugged at his sweater, wishing for it off. He'd felt constricted all night in such tight and fuzzy clothes. "Not to be rude, but you haven't by any chance got a pair of small sweats?" 

Harry laughed quietly at the idea of him wearing a size small. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've worn small since I was ten." he teased him, picking at a piece of fuzz on his shirt. "But you're welcome to snatch a pair of large sweats, or shorts." 

Louis giggled quietly, swatting at the man's chest and rolling his eyes. "Oh mister man, you just crack me up," he sarcastically replied, crossing his arms over himself. "I'd like a pair of your smallest bottoms, whatever size they may be. I can't breathe in these." he pouted and snapped the jeans against his thigh. 

"Make yourself comfortable, dear young boy. I shall fetch your trousers." Harry retorted gently, bowing dramatically. He snickered as he walked down the hall, cracking the door at the end of the hallway open and disappearing behind it. 

Louis thought Harry was funny, a goofy sort of guy. He decided to make himself comfortable as offered, crashing onto the couch with a soft sigh. He glanced around the living room, seeing framed photos on the wall. A table was against the wall, displaying a few more photos. Louis wanted a closer look. Quietly he stood, his feet directing him to the pictures.

"I know you," he mumbled under his breath, spotting a younger, brighter, shorter-haired Harry in one, with someone who appeared to be his mother. He resembled her in a few ways, and Louis couldn't help but smile fondly. He missed Harry more than he even realized, and it hurt knowing that he was not okay anymore. He wanted to help. 

His eyes diverted down, seeing the photos propped on the table. These were not Harry and his mother. A young woman with vivid red lipstick was grinning, Harry holding her up in his arms. "So you're Taylor," Louis whispered, studying her curiously. She was pretty enough, he supposed, but surely Harry could do better. 

"Having fun?" 

Harry was standing, holding a pair of athletic shorts. The smaller boy's cheeks rouged, knowing he was caught in the act of snooping. He stepped forward, taking the shorts in his hands. "I was," he rolled his eyes, waving the man away with a small huff. 

"You should eat something," Harry spoke, glancing back at his kitchen with a small frown. "I might have Hot Pockets," he mumbled. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry, I'll make food," Louis chirped, shamelessly unbuttoning his pants. He didn't see the problem; if Harry was so straight, it'd be just like bros changing in a locker room. Right? 

He noticed the infinitesimal widen of Harry's eyes when he yanked them down, forgetting that his underwear weren't boxers, but tight little spandex. He pretended to ignore the way Harry stared curiously, pulling the shorts over his bum to hang loosely at his hips. "There," he smiled happily. 

"What are you going to make?" Harry attempted to focus on their previous conversation, shoving his hands in his pockets. The night was already beginning to settle in, close to midnight. Louis should've been tired, but he slept in. 

"Crepes, if you've got flour, sugar, vanilla, butter, milk, baking powder, and eggs." he rattled off by memory. Harry raised an eyebrow at him curiously, nodding his head slowly.  
"I can help you." he offered, reaching out to flick at Louis's fringe. He chuckled pleasantly, swatting at the male's hand. 

"Well, let's get rocking, Harold," he nodded his head and led the man to his own kitchen. It wasn't nearly as big as the one he had shared with Zayn. Zayn was loaded with money, and he'd always spoil Louis. He quit his job because he figured Zayn would take care of him all his life; obviously, that wasn't the case.

After raiding the cabinets and searching for a few minutes, they had gathered all the ingredients. Harry pretended to be grabbing something on his own, but really, he just knew Louis wouldn't be able to reach it if he didn't.

"I'm going to melt this," he waved half a stick of butter around, sauntering past Harry, who was pressed against the wall. 

"You sure look tempting with that butter, Louis, baby." Harry teased the male, causing him to snicker and brandish the butter some more. 

"Why, Harry, baby, I wouldn't dream to look anything but alluring for you." he played along, resting the butter in a bowl and sticking it in the microwave. "There," he smiled, dialing in the seconds.

Harry uncrossed his arms but remained leaning his weight against the kitchen wall, letting his arms fall back down to his sides. "You still blabber nonsense even when you're mostly sober. I sometimes wonder why I've grown a liking for you, and your words." He hummed, eyes alighted with amusement as he failed to suppress a grin. 

"Who ever said it was nonsense?" Louis shifted towards the man, grabbing another stick of butter and wanding it around. "As hard as it may seem, it isn't unusual for a boy of such high class like me to find a peasant like you endearing." he chirped.

"Hey, not nice." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair for the first time since they began cooking. Louis was about to tell him to wash his hands, but he was distracted, for Harry's gaze remained focused on the him as he moved around the kitchen, pretending to search for a butter knife. 

It didn't take as long as expected for him to reach his arms out to grab Louis by the waist just as he glanced up to meet Harry's gaze. "I'd kiss you if you'd just let go of the butter, you know." He muttered, voice dropping a little, but a ghost of a smile lingered across his face. 

Lou didn't know how to take such information. He had only been with him for a couple hours, had only been dumped a few more hours, yet he found himself aching to touch the other. Not even in a sexual way, but in the way where he needed his comfort. 

Swallowing thickly and ignoring the microwave's calls for attention, Louis's shaky hand shifted to rest the butter on the messy counter. The atmosphere had suddenly grown heavier, and the boy felt his eyes go glassy the longer he stared at this man. "Better?" he whispered, finding it hard to find his voice.

Harry gave a quick glance to the butter, eyes trailing over to Lou's tiny, dainty fingers. He urged his mind to still, to quit imagining them in such unspeakable places. 

Tentatively, his fingers curled around his skin to tug him closer. His breath hitched in his throat as his gaze caught Louis's, face only inches from his. They were so close, Louis could make out the little patches of stubble on Harry's chin and cheeks. Harry felt the heat of Lou's body pressed against his own. He felt his lips tug up into a lopsided grin as the inches between them diminished, head ducking down to allow his lips to hover over the other's. 

"Better," he answered, one hand traveling to cup his cheek as he leaned forward, lips finally meeting for the first time. 

It wasn't like the movies or romantic books Louis had read. He sort of felt that he missed Harry's lips at first, feeling dry stubble under his mouth rather than the soft pair lips he was desiring. First kisses were always clumsy for him, and he didn't hesitate to pull a couple centimeters and reconnect their mouths. 

It was then that he wondered why they never did this before, and he was infatuated with the feeling of Harry's plush, cushiony lips. His hands strewn around the man's neck, his hips swaying forward to press against his. The silence was deafening; all that could be heard was the sound of their lips melding together. 

Harry had only done this with a couple other men, and he wasn't sober both times. Now he was, he was sober and holding onto Louis's delicious hips. His teeth clashed with Lou's lower lip, nibbling gently. He smelled better than the girls he'd kissed. They all smelled like cheap perfume, but Louis smelled like vanilla, rich wine, and a hint of citrus. He wanted to devour the boy. 

"C'mon," he grunted against him, his fingertips digging into the pudgy, full curves. Louis was perfection, and Harry grunted when his hips throttled forward. "Easy, baby." he warned gently, wary of the boy's recent break up. 

"Shouldn't I say that to you?" the small boy chirped after hovering his lips away, peppering sweet kisses down the expanse of Harry's neck. He was dirty, filthy by now if one were to look into his thoughts. He was wondering so much, enlightened to a whole new world. 

Harry felt his boxers tent up, knowing the night was going to burn into morning soon, but he was adamant on kissing at Lou's hips before going to bed. "What's that 'spose to mean, baby?"  
He gasped gently when the boy dipped his head back to look up at Harry, all doe eyed and innocent. This was not the heartbroken boy he'd encountered at the bar or even the boy he met up with at the beach so long ago. This was natural, playful, cheeky, sexy, little Louis.

"Aren't you straight?" he crooned out, his tongue skimming over Harry's collarbone, making him go weak in the knees. He had never felt so strongly teased and frustrated. 

"Tell me, does this feel straight to you?" he graveled out, shifting Louis's hand to place over his clothed cock. It was driving him mad how the boy's eyes would widen slightly, how his mouth appeared to be watering. He'd never touched a boy more intimately than drunken kisses, but he suddenly had the urge to open little Louis up and watch him stir beneath him.

"Mm," was all the other said, voicing it in a low hum. "We should probably take care of you, shouldn't we? Yeah?" he whispered, his femininity being heard. He was practically whining by now, squirming eagerly for Harry. 

Harry was ready to agree, ready to nod his head and yank his trousers, but it felt all wrong. Louis was too pretty to just fuck in his kitchen, and he didn't even have the right supplies. He might have lube, crammed somewhere in a drawer and never used. "Baby," he was cut off with a low groan, Louis's hesitance vanished. 

Louis had his pretty fingers curled around the bulge in Harry's pants, doe eyes blinking curiously. He was still standing, able to reach and grab him. "I want to see you," he whispered eagerly, and who was Harry to deny such an adorable boy what he wished for?

"Okay, go ahead." he urged him on, figuring he'd had a blowjob before. It wouldn't be a big deal. "Wait," he cracked out, a grin suddenly striking his lips. "Let's go to bed. You'll probably fall asleep right after." 

Louis rolled his eyes, resting his hands in the male's hair. "Fine, but you're carrying me. After all, I'm so tired." he winked at the man, a happy smile stretching his lips when Harry complied, his large body balancing Louis around him. 

"This is exactly what I wanted, thank you." the boy teased, nudging his soft nose against Harry's forehead. He shamelessly moved the other's hands to rest over his round behind, smiling brightly. "Don't you want to feel me too, mister man?" he whispered, eyes trailing over the other's. 

Harry had never felt a bum so full, so wonderful. The little globes fit perfectly in the large palms of his hands. He recalled grasping Taylor's, and it wasn't nearly as pleasant, for she was flat as a stale pancake in comparison to the boy. 

A boy. Harry was touching a boy. The only thing he was embarrassed about was his lack of experience. How was he to know he ought to touch the big, round bum when carrying him down the hall? He felt nervous, but he knew Louis would teach him. There was nobody he'd rather have. 

"Sweetheart, so perfect." Harry muttered as they entered the bedroom, his old feelings towards Louis suddenly swelling and blossoming into full bloom. He was finally in his arms, finally desperate for him and not that dick Zayn. He wanted Harry, and Harry was feeding off of it. He thought of the women he'd been with, and nope, none were nearly as pretty as Louis. 

Louis shook his head quickly, settling back on the bed once Harry rested him down. "You can't call me perfect when you know good and well I'm not." he murmured gently, his voice trailing off as the other's eyebrow cocked up. 

"Not perfect?" Harry nearly gasped, his hands immediately grabbing blindly for the boy's thick thighs. "Teach me how to use my tongue. You're the one that needs pleased." he decided, confidence and willingness radiating off of him. He had a rush, a need to please the boy below him. Maybe he could blame it on the alcohol, even though they both knew good and well Harry was sober. 

Louis's eyes showed surprise, his hands flinging upwards to press another eager kiss to Harry's lips. They felt welcoming, smooth, made Lou never want to say goodbye again. They only met for a lingering moment, causing Louis to huff gently when the other tugged away. 

"Are you sure?" he suddenly asked, the first sign of hesitance showing on his face. He didn't want Harry to be disappointed, to realize he wasn't wrong all the years he assumed he was straight. 

"Yeah, you're wearing those tight little briefs. What else do you wear?" The man's eyes were curious, and for a moment, Louis thought he resembled a child learning about how rain and clouds worked. 

Well, sometimes there's cumulonimbus clouds, then there's stratus and all the other cumulo-somethings . . . 

"Lou?"

The boy snapped from his trance, blurting out, "Clouds." 

"Clouds? You wear clouds? Little man, are you drunk still?" a crooked grin spread across his lips, and although they were joking, Harry's cock was still at full attention. 

"Oh," he felt his cheeks go deep red. He was unused to this feeling. With Zayn, he'd always felt . . . not nervous. He could tease and filthy talk all he wanted. They were just starting off. "Well, I wear all sorts of things." he squeaked anxiously. 

"Yeah?" Harry encouraged him, and suddenly Louis felt it. He was hard, pressing against his thigh as he hovered over him. "Wear it for me, want to see it on you." he shamelessly kissed his forehead, giving him a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, yes I'll wear it." he felt his confidence rise slowly, shifting out of the shorts he'd just put on. "Wear anything you want me to." he whispered, his lustfulness increasing the more he felt the bulge pressed to his thigh.

Their lips melded together, passionate and desperate for one another. Everything was pushed aside, and Harry began to feel increasingly needy for the boy. A boy. He didn't even care at this point. Louis was curvy, beautiful, and a sweetheart. How could he ever forget him? 

His shirt came off first, clumsily and tossed to the side. Then it was the other's turn. Louis whined, complaining between sloppy kisses that Harry ought to take it off for him. He groaned softly, impatient and taking the small sweater between his fingers. 

"Always so dependent." Harry teased him, his lips trailing over Louis's chin, cheeks, delicate nose. He tugged his sweater upwards until it bunched up at his collarbones, gasping at the sight. Louis was relieved to have the itchy thing almost off. 

"Louis."

Harry was aching at this point, holding in an almost pained groan and staring down speechless at the boy's chest. Now this was something he'd never seen. It made him pulse in his boxers, reaching down to grab the boy's wrists. He needed something to hold before he dove down and attacked his torso with carnivorous bites and teasing kisses. 

"What is it?" Louis rushed out in confusion, eyebrows tugging together. He tried to lift his head up, but the material bunched above his sternum made it difficult to see anything. 

"You have your nipples pierced?" he was able to utter out, running his fingers from the other's wrists to brush over his arms, down to his tanned, tattooed chest. He knew they were probably extra sensitive to touch, causing him to swallow thickly. 

He imagined Louis in a trance, too pleasured to speak with his cheeks flushed and hair insanely messy, his little fringe sticking to his forehead. He also imagined him being the reason of it, wanting to experience that pride he knew he'd have. 

"Oh, yeah, college days. Wanted to make a statement," he whispered nonchalantly, but he saw the effect it had on Harry. His eyes were never leaving him, chewing on his lower lip intensely. 

"But how did I never see them at the beach?" He whispered, his eyes trained on the boy's perky nipples. They were the perfect size; his entire chest looked smooth, silky, caramel-y. 

"I probably just took them out," he murmured, his hips lifting up towards Harry's. "Are you okay?" his hands trailed down his back, pressed against his skin. 

The way Harry was eyeballing him was a definite indicator of it being more than okay. "Yeah, baby. Can I touch them?" he breathed out, his eyes snapping up to look at Louis nervously. He wanted to, was in need of pressing his tongue against him. 

"Sure, Harry, sure." Louis batted his lashes, a silent reminder to Harry of how incredibly pretty this boy was. He wanted to devour him. So he did. 

His lips hovered over him, playing over his favorite piano piece (L'approche Du Nuage) in his head to keep him on pace. His tongue dipped over his sternum curiously, wondering how the boy had such little chest hair. "You really are a little man." 

Louis shifted his hands into the male's hair, stroking it tenderly and delicately. The strands were soft and curled at the ends, causing him to smile gently. His hands retreated to drag the sweater over his head and toss it aside, eager and nervous all at once. 

If he was nervous, Harry was petrified with anxiousness; however, he decided his need for Louis was greater than his fear of being who he was. 

"You have pretty tattoos, pretty collarbones." he mused, tapping his finger to the beat of the silent music he heard in his head. He ghosted it across the dip of his collarbone, trailing down to the metal rod hooked in the erect nipple. 

"You think so?" was all he received in response, but he didn't mind. Louis's voice was the loveliest thing to hear; he couldn't wait to hear his moans. They sounded better than the symphonies in his head, he bet. 

His tongue was hesitant, but it finally delved out, swiping across his tender nipple. It wasn't much different from a woman's, other than the muscular build beneath it. He enjoyed it more this way, firm and soft all at once. He swiped again, testing out what he liked best and what made Louis squirm the most. 

"Mm, yes." Harry heard above him when he flicked his tongue around. His eyes shot up, wondering if the quiet, feeble voice was just his imagination, but there was Louis, shifting underneath him slightly. His brows were furrowed, tongue between his teeth. He felt a fuzzy, warm feeling against his hip when he attached his lips to the right nipple, sucking and fluttering his tongue eagerly.  

He came to the realization it was Louis's desperation and need, all built up and pressing into Harry's hip. He ground down against it, receiving a tiny whimper from the one below him. His nipples were addicting, tasted like some sort of cherry that was only available during a certain season. 

"Like this, baby?" he whispered, his teeth grazing over the pert little bud, clashing against the metal ring. 

All he was receiving were little grunts from him, but he didn't mind it. He relished in the pleasurable thought that it was from him touching Louis that caused the boy to make such noises. His tongue swiped up and down, finding the piercing to be fun to play with. 

"Harry, please," Louis finally interrupted, his eyes having grown a shade darker after being teased. 

He realized that he had a death grip on Lou's hips, pinning him down while he ground his hips down against him. He also realized Lou's nipples were becoming puffy, swollen, achy. His cheeks turned pink, having realized he got lost in the moment. 

"Sorry, angel," he whispered, receiving a loving stroke to his hair. 

"I like when you call me that." the boy murmured sweetly, his legs linking around Harry's middle. He hooked his arms beneath his biceps, yanking him up so their lips could meet.

Harry kissed him with the most ferventness Louis had ever experienced from another, gripping his jaw in his hand and occasionally thumbing at one of his nipples. 

The curly-haired man slipped away to press a few kisses to his jaw, pressing his fingers against Louis's swelling lips. "Suck, sweetheart." he whispered, watching as the boy wrapped his lips around him and hollowed his cheeks. 

His expression was what made all of Harry's blood rush southward. It depicted pure sweetness, innocence, and everything that Louis was not. He knew the boy was naughty, and his feigned babyishness was getting to Harry. 

His free hand grasped Louis's briefs, taking his time to carefully slip him down his thick pair of thighs. "Oh, baby," he hissed, taking in the sight of another man. He'd been so used to the touch of a woman that he'd never realized how precious a sweet boy beneath him would be. 

"Daddy."

He had almost thought he was imagining it, until he saw the bright color on Louis's cheeks and the way his lips trailed over his fingers rather than sucking. Harry could confidently confirm that he'd never felt so aroused in his life, and it was all thanks to the blue-eyed minx on his mattress. 

"Lou-" he had cut himself off with a sharp inhale, feeling his cock press uncomfortably against his own trousers. 

Hastily, Harry rid himself of his pants, kicking them off his feet hurriedly. His head snapped up at the sounds of Louis's giggles, feeling his cheeks heat up. "What?" 

"You're the best," he whispered, dazed in his position on the bed. He reached for Harry again, cupping his cheeks and pressing a forceful kiss to his chapped lips. 

"Louis, let me look at you, baby," Harry mumbled, running his hands down his sides and taking in the sight of his body. Oh, he was flawless. 

Harry had always imagined men to be burly, hairy, and rough, but Louis was the complete opposite. His entire body was hairless, besides the little bit on his legs. He had a feminine build with hills for hips and a flat tummy. His thighs were thicker than most women he'd been with, yet his wrists and ankles were the most delicate things. 

His head dropped down to peer curiously at Louis's achingly hard length. It was pressed against his lower abdomen, smearing it with precum. 

Hell, even his balls were pretty. They were drawn tight to his body, and Harry wasn't sure how he'd make it seeing him in this state. 

Louis suddenly draped his legs over Harry's shoulders, swallowing his head between his thighs and giving him a perfect view of his pink, puckered hole. 

"Taste," Louis suggested, and he didn't sound demanding. In fact, he was merely coaxing Harry to push the walls of his comfort zone. 

Harry's fingers, still wetted from the other boy's warm mouth, hesitantly approached the tight heat. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he certainly didn't know what to do. He pressed two fingers to the ring of muscle, circling over it carefully to ease the area. 

"Like this?" he mumbled, glancing up at a pink-faced Louis. He was so pretty. 

"Uh-huh. You can put one in when you want, daddy." he crooned out, writhing a bit beneath Harry's touch. 

There was the word again. 

The man placed a hand on his thigh, spreading it a bit more while he gazed at him. His hand remained on it, keeping it held in place as he continued to ease up the boy's rim. With as much anxiousness as everything else he did, Harry slowly began to push a finger past his entrance. 

The sound that emitted from Louis's sweet pair of lips was the prettiest thing Harry had ever heard. 

"S'good, Harry baby," he simpered out, raising his legs up a bit higher than Harry's shoulders. 

Harry shifted his finger back, plunging it further into the warmth and curling the ringed digit a bit. 

The cooled metal was tickling against Louis's aching hole, while Harry's single finger took him into a state of euphoria. It was all surreal, but it was too good to dream up in his head.

Harry continued to brush his finger against the silky walls of the boy, sweeping it gently over him and curling to find a spot that made Louis tremble more than usual. After one specific jolt from the boy above, Harry remained constant at the bundle of nerves he appeared to be hitting. 

He recalled the bottle of lube under his bed, hidden inside a shoebox he hadn't opened since his last girlfriend. He slipped his finger out, pressing a few kisses to the apex of Louis's thighs.  
The boy released a whine, bucking his hips up desperately at the loss of sensation. He was doing so good, and Louis didn't realize why he stopped. 

"Hold on, sweetheart. Daddy's getting the lube," he explained in a voice far sweeter than he usually spoke. His hands fumbled beneath the bed, snatching the box and practically ripping it open. 

The sound of Harry calling himself as 'daddy' caused the tips of his own ears to feel hot, and he knew they were red. 

Inside was a little bottle of lube, completely full and only used when Harry was alone and curious. He glanced up at Louis to find those encouraging eyes that resembled crystal balls. 

"Mhm, just spread them on your fingers." he whispered from his placement on the pillow, reaching down to trail his hand through Harry's locks. 

Harry did as he said, finding his fingers slick with the odd substance. "Wow," he murmured, nudging two fingers into Louis with complete confidence he'd please him. 

He was right. 

His cold rings were teasing the boy's outside, while his long, thick fingers filled him up nicely. "You like that, sweetheart?" he urged on, opening up the boy with a bit more confidence.

"Yes, yes Harry," Louis replied, his head tilting back to expose his prominent Adam's apple. It bobbed as he gasped for air, his dainty little hands gripping at the sheets beneath him. The sight was all too attractive in Harry's eyes. 

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, testing out new positions of his fingers. His two splayed apart, opening him up. He looked delicious. 

After adding a couple more fingers and doing the same, Harry removed them once he was confident Louis had been properly prepped for whatever was to come.

The boy's demeanor had completely changing to one of desperation—shown by his glossy eyes and fidgeting hands. 

Harry gave him a tender smile, unable to help himself at the sight of Louis looking so pretty. It was as though over a year of suppressed feelings were all bubbling forth in one night.  
His head dipped down, and after a moment of readjustment, Harry's slippery fingers hitched the boy's thick thighs upwards. 

Louis couldn't stop the constant shifting of his hips, thighs, head. He was trying to get a nice view of Harry while simultaneously wishing to be pleasured.

"You've got handsome hair," the boy murmured from his position on the bed, gasping when he felt the timid prod of a tongue. 

Harry had nudged his face towards the enticing entrance, and curiously, he'd poked at Louis's heat with his tongue. 

He didn't receive the taste he was wishing for, mainly due to the fact that he didn't lick enough. With more determination, Harry splayed the boy's thighs apart more and left a wet stripe across his rim. 

Louis did something that no girl ever did; his hole fluttered at the touches he received, as though it was asking Harry to touch it more.

"Fuck," Louis muttered, arching his back and raising his chest towards the ceiling. 

His pretty, pierced nipples were puffy and appeared to be aching. 

Harry slipped a hand towards one to flick at the metal ring, rolling over the pert bud while his tongue slipped across his rim. 

"Am I doing okay?" He mumbled against him worriedly, his tongue exploring the area around Louis's rim. 

"Yes, yes perfect." Louis responded quickly, forcing Harry's mouth back towards his hole and ignoring the heavy cock against his tummy. 

Harry remained busy, finding encouragement in the way that Louis would fist his hair and slur out a few curse words. His tongue would trail over the slick hole, watching it be tortured beneath his touch. 

After minutes of simple licking and some attention to the tempting nipples, Louis was finally stammering out further instructions, finding that teasing was driving him over the edge very quickly. 

"Okay, try 'nd slip fingers in, thrust them too." Louis was trying his best, the poor soul, and Harry admired his efforts. He was building up more confidence, finding it to be much easier than pleasing any woman he'd been with. 

Although he was experienced now, when he first touched women it was difficult to locate the certain parts. Their bodies were too complex for Harry's nutshell brain, he supposed. But here was Louis, and Louis loved what Harry could do. 

He felt appreciated. Harry became more invested in what he was doing. His goal was to watch Louis unravel beneath him, and it was becoming evident that he would very soon.  
"Harry," Louis croaked as the man gripped his thighs harder, splaying them apart. 

Harry forced his face even closer between his pretty legs, nudging his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. It was sloppy and wet, and he cherished every second. His tongue would flicker and curl inside the other's ass, and he received tugs to his hair as a sign of encouragement. 

"Harry, oh, yes." Louis was calling out drunkenly, bucking his hips and wiggling down against the intruding tongue.

Louis's mind wasn't focused on the man he'd just lost; rather, it was on the man he'd gained. 

What a vision the boy was; Harry could catch glimpses every time he went up for a breath of fresh air. Louis had his face scrunched up, tipping back against the pillow. 

At this point, the man was practically chewing on the boy's rim, savoring the taste on his tongue. He began to grow in confidence, his face pressed flush against him. 

Harry kept silent despite the constant whining and praises Louis gave, lolling his tongue around and continuing to lick Louis out. His own cock was achingly hard, and he knew he'd have to get off soon. 

He remembered the mention of fingers, but quite frankly, he was terrified that using all of his thick digits would break the boy. It was as if Louis could hear his thoughts, because the boy began to whine for them. 

"More, Harry, give me more." he was fidgeting, sweat sticking to his skin and making him glow. 

Pulling away from the sweet skin, the man pressed a light kiss to his thigh. By this time, Louis was soaking wet from Harry's tongue, but he found himself not minding. In fact, he quite liked it.  
While he didn't want to start thrusting his fingers up into Louis right away, he did want to incorporate them. Harry sighed softly, brushing his lips over the delicate thigh nearest him.  Leaning closer, the man tucked his thumb easily into Lou's rim, spreading him apart with it in the most obscene way to flick his tongue against the velvety walls of his arse. 

The thrill of it all was loved, and when he pressed his thumb up inside Louis, the boy was practically sobbing out profanities while he writhed on the bed. 

He watched Louis, and he'd never seen anything or anyone more beautiful, which almost alarmed Harry. Why didn't they do this sooner? Oh yeah, because of the dick he was with before.  
Ignited with a bit of angry jealousy, the man teethed at the edge of the other's rim, curling his tongue and nudging his thumb in further. 

Finally, when his tongue was cramping up and his thumb was becoming tingly, Louis began to deteriorate. "'M not gonna last, Harry baby, 'm not," he cried, and Harry loved how destroyed he was. 

Acting on instinct, the man slowly eased a couple of fingers into the tight, slick entrance. He was happy with the response he got; Louis tugged on his hair and cried out loud enough for Harry's neighbors to hear. 

"Louis, come." Harry spoke, his voice hoarse and laced with lust. He was desperate to get his own release, and while his finger curled and moved gently within the boy, his other hand was nudging himself out of his clothes. 

They were constricting his member, and he was glad when he could finally be free of his restraints. Louis was so caught up in reaching his climax, he didn't even notice; his eyes were squeezed close. 

Harry continued to curl his finger, prodding against an area that made Louis practically wheeze. Assuming it was his pleasurable area, the man continued to make faster movements of his fingers, testing his sexual waters by dragging his tongue over the head of Louis's cock. 

This was what made the boy shudder and be thrown over the edge; he cried, made the most beautiful noises. 

Harry was brushing his lips over the delicate boy, watching him break down into a fit of moans while his cock twitched, suddenly releasing ribbons of white across his tanned tummy. The man had never watched another do this; it was as though he were watching Louis release all of his energy with the sticky, warm finish. 

"Pretty," he whispered, absentmindedly nudging his fingers against the boy's sweet spot until Louis was pleading for him to stop. 

"Please, too sensitive," he whispered brokenly, wincing as Harry complied. "The best." 

Harry grinned gently at the words, feeling his dimples become exposed and the tops of his ears grow hot at the compliments.

Louis suddenly realized that Harry was naked in front of him, and he admired how hung he was. "Well, hell." he released a giggle, reaching for the man. 

Harry, unable to stop the fond eyes he was giving Louis, laid down next to him, trying his best to ignore the hardness of his cock so that he could treat the boy. 

Louis, instead of curling up next to the man like Harry figured he would, forced himself up and immediately attached his lips to the man's member. 

"Oh fuck," Harry moaned, raspy and low and surprised. His hands collected Louis's hair, pulling it away from his angelic face to watch as he quickly bobbed his head. 

For Louis, blowjobs were an easy delivery, and he knew he was excellent at them. He had a great technique of incorporating both of his hands while he suckled over the head. 

Harry was already close from this, but then as the boy explored with his tiny fingers, his thumb dragged over the spot connecting the head of his cock to the underside of his shaft. Harry jerked up from the bed, hips dragging and causing Louis to choke. 

The boy continued to circle his thumb over the tiny area, maintaining sleepy eye contact while he dragged his head back and forth. He still had white streaks across his little belly, and all Harry could do was watch. 

It only took seconds, really. He was almost embarrassed at how fast he came, shooting his load up into the pretty boy's mouth. He swore that black splotches came into his vision while he gripped onto the boy's hair, thighs trembling. His first blowjob from a male, and he came the fastest. He figured that told him something. 

Louis was pulling off after swallowing down the salty taste, blinking over at Harry and smiling tiredly. It was incredibly surreal; if someone had told him earlier that day he was going to be naked in Harry's bed by the time the night was over, he'd laugh in their face and show them his engagement ring. 

Now, he felt rather complete, at least for the night. Harry was beside him, after being forever away. He laid next to him, collapsing on his back and closing his eyes. 

"Lou, we have to clean you up." Harry mumbled, still panting after having such an orgasm as the one the other gave him. 

The drunken boy only grunted in response, his lashes on display when his eyes were closed. 

Harry only chuckled, wandering towards his bathroom to grab for a wet cloth. He came back out to find him practically asleep, sprawled across his sheets. The man was careful not to wake him as he washed him up with the rag, tossing it into his empty hamper. He'd deal with any mess in the morning. For now, it was him and Louis. 

With an arm wrapped around the naked boy, Harry turned off his light and laid close, smelling his hair and rubbing at his hip. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the smaller boy's breaths, which reminded him of the soft waves of the ocean they once went to. 

Harry hated oceans, but he wouldn't mind listening to Louis sound like one for the rest of his life. 

 

\- 

 

The sun was sneaking past the blinds, finding its way onto Harry and Louis's faces. Louis was the first to wake, and he was slightly alarmed to find Harry laying beside him. The man's hand was perched on his naked hip, and Louis simply stared in stunned silence. 

He wasn't disappointed. His mind was refreshed with the night before, remembering how sweet Harry was and how hard he came and how tired he was after. 

His head only ached a small amount; he wasn't sure what it was about him, but he rarely suffered from hangovers. Knowing his phone was probably full of notifications from Cara and Niall, Louis reached over for it. He realized it wasn't there, probably somewhere downstairs in the kitchen. 

Not wanting to move, Louis laid for a bit longer before telling himself he could remake the crepes and watch some television if he went downstairs. It seemed like a good bargain, so he slowly slipped away from Harry's gentle grip to wander downstairs. 

He was completely naked, and he really didn't want to slip into his clothes again. They were dirty. While the man went towards the nearest bathroom to piss out all of the drinks he'd had, he spotted a bathrobe. Yes, a bathrobe. Harry owned one. 

After finishing his morning piss, the boy slipped into the fluffy thing and chuckled a bit when it was completely huge on his small frame. 

His phone turned out to be downstairs, and it was nearly dead. His friends had sent him a few texts, checking up on how he was and if he needed a ride. They were so damn sweet. 

Louis began preparing the crepes they never made, gathering fresh ingredients. He knew Harry would have a heart attack at the sight of his messy kitchen, so he did his best to clean as he went along. 

His mind wandered towards Zayn, but it was mostly numb and angry. He was more angry with himself than anyone, for he stayed with a man who stopped caring months ago. Honestly, the boy should've seen it. 

Mumbling to himself while he flipped crepes over the simmering stove, he heard a throat clear. 

Louis whipped his head, seeing the lanky man he'd stayed the night with. Harry had a pair of boxers on, a light smile spreading across his lips. 

"I like the little number you've put together. Very stylish," he croaked in his deep, morning tone. 

"Thank you. It's from a very notable designer." Louis played along, pushing aside any thoughts of Zayn to focus on a nicer, more considerate human. 

"Do you need any medicine?" Harry offered, standing stiffly at the doorway still while his eyes began to wander around the kitchen. 

"No, thank you. The only prescription I have is for some crepes." the boy beamed, the bathrobe sleeves pulled up past his elbows so he could properly use his arms.

"I see," the man mused, walking a bit closer towards him while his hands remained at his sides. Leaning against the counter and towering over Louis, Harry watched as he made the crepes, and his mind went crazy. 

Should he have really taken this heartbroken boy home with him and touched him? He was completely torn at the idea, unsure of what was truly the correct move. They were both in such horrible spots. 

Harry was essentially an alcoholic who had a lot of sex with a lot of women, and Louis was this fragile doll who was hurt from this Zayn character who Harry hated.  
The man tried to convince himself. It was just a one night stand. 

But usually the women left after Harry made an excuse of why he had to leave himself (which he never did). They didn't get up before him and clean up the kitchen a bit and cook crepes and wear his fluffy bathrobe. No, this part never happened. 

He tried comforting himself by reminding himself that they never actually had sex, just fooled around. But his mind trailed back to their night, and he realized it was the happiest he'd ever been in a while. It was as though Louis was his nightly resolution; the cure that fixed everything for a bit. 

He remembered their addicting kisses; it tanged like vodka and danced like nicotine circulating through his innocent veins. It was terrifying. 

"Louis, you need to leave." Harry spluttered out suddenly, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

He wanted to punch himself when he saw the boy's reaction; his little spatula was slowly set on the counter after flipping a crepe onto a plate, and his pleasant visage contorted into a bewildered and sad expression. 

"I mean- I have something going on soon. I have to leave my house." Harry tried to lie, but it was even worse. The man gave a sigh, covering his face with a hand in shame. "That wasn't true."

Louis cocked his head, eyes narrowing on the man. After making sure the stove was turned off, he slowly approached him. "Did I do something?" he murmured, playing with the sleeve of the bathrobe. 

Harry watched him for a bit, feeling a chill of distance between them and immediately wanting it to disappear. "No, of course not." he muttered, tugging at his own curls in frustration. "Listen, I understand you needed a rebound, but we shouldn't drag this out. I'm straight." 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head as if he didn't believe such a thing were true. "You just touched me, Harry." he whispered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The man racked his brains, trying to think of anything that would be an excuse for his actions. "Listen, we all drink and experiment, right?" he mumbled, chewing on the bottom of his lip harshly. 

Louis's eyes immediately had pain in them, clouding up with those tears Harry didn't want to see. They made him feel horrible. "C'mon, Louis, please don't cry." he nearly groaned. 

"That's what I am? A trial run to see if you like assholes as much as you like pussy? Well, if you really don't like assholes, you must hate yourself." Louis was storming past Harry, dashing up the stairs in the fluffy robe with tears in his eyes. 

Harry knew he had fucked up. He tried to fuck up. He knew Louis deserved far more than this, and he knew Louis couldn't be over Zayn.

However, he found himself stumbling up the stairs, wanting to offer some form of comfort to his friend. Louis was still his friend. 

When he got to his room, Louis was hastily picking up his things while silent tears trailed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Harry spoke slowly, finding it hard to deal with such emotional confrontations, and Louis was a very emotional person. 

The boy didn't even look at him, and Harry felt endlessly guilty for making his heart break twice in twenty-four hours. 

"Louis, I just know this will hurt. I know you probably don't want anything after . . . Last night. It was just drunk you. Right?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling stupid at the look Louis gave him.

"I was tipsy but . . . I was willing to see what it could be for us. I felt connected, Harry. I thought it was the best, and now my feelings are alone and scattered." the boy clutched his clothes to his chest. 

"What about Zayn?" Harry was confused, unsure of what Louis was even seeking for at this point after the immediate end of an engagement. 

The boy was staring down at the ground, and the tears were still cascading down his flushed cheeks. Fuck, he was so pretty. Harry almost wanted to take a photo. 

"I didn't think about him. I know he hasn't loved me for so long, and I know I've been holding together something nonexistent for months. Doesn't that sound exhausting? I've been exhausted. When you cared for me last night, I didn't feel exhausted." Louis paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I used to call Zayn breathtaking, and I guess I was right. He sucked the air from my lungs and left me with nothing to breathe on but his poisonous treatment. You, you've been breathgiving. It was like I could finally breathe again, and I was comfortable in my own skin." he whispered, holding tighter to his clothes and feeling his cheeks rouge. 

Louis was so eloquent with his words, and he put Harry to shame, who merely stood like an idiot and fidgeted with his hands. 

"I am scared to hurt you, Louis. I've had a revolving door of women this entire time, and I don't want you thrown in the mix," Harry admitted, reaching his hand up to chew in the skin around his nail. 

Louis couldn't help but smile a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "I know what I am getting myself into. You know I am grieving the loss of time. We want to help. It's okay to love on someone, Harry." 

Harry was astounded at how forgiving Louis could be, how he could just stand there all prettily and nod his head as though he understood everything that came from Harry's mouth. 

He was left with nothing to say except, "Well, okay." The boy from the beach approached him, clothes falling to his clean floor, and he wrapped himself around the man tightly, winding himself around Harry until the man had no other choice but to hold Louis. 

"Would you like to try some of my decadent crepes?" Louis asked, attempting to brighten their moods.

"I'll be the judge on if they're so good. You sure are giving them a lot of talk," Harry had a teasing smirk splayed across his features while he rubbed on the boy's back, allowing Louis to lead him towards the kitchen.

His house was a mess since the boy stepped foot inside, but he was slowly finding himself not minding so much the longer he stayed. Louis's mess was his, too. 

The crepes were still warm, and Louis rifled through Harry's cabinets until he found some powdered sugar to sprinkle over their buttered breakfast. "There," he murmured, rolling up each crepe and licking the butter off of his fingers. 

Harry watched Louis do his own thing, smiling fondly and chewing on his lip. He wasn't finding the sight of the sugary thin things appetizing, much rather preferring fruit in the morning, but the excitement Louis showed was important to him. 

He presented a plate of three crepes to Harry, practically dripping with butter and caked with powdered sugar. "Damn, Paula Deen." Harry mumbled, accepting the crepes and taking them to his small table. 

Louis sat across from him, his own crepes in hand. He began to down them like tacos, while Harry used a fork and knife like a civilized human. 

"You barbarian," he teased the tiny boy in the big fluffy robe, shaking his head fondly. 

The crepes practically melted in his mouth, and he didn't find them to be great, but Louis's enthusiasm caused him to exalt them. "Best things I've ever had, baby." 

Louis nodded his head, not even noticing the sarcasm. "Right? I know!" 

They chowed down the crepes rather quickly, and Harry washed down the unpleasant taste with some coffee he'd thrown in the pot. 

"I need to take a shower," Louis announced as Harry drank his coffee, standing up to take the dishes. Only one night in the house and the boy was already cleaning dishes? Harry considered inviting him to move in right there. 

"Me too." Harry admitted, creaking the chair as he stood. He followed Louis to the kitchen, finding his heart to be thudding loudly every time he saw the boy. He was beautiful, and he was a boy, and Harry didn't care. 

"Well, let's get to it." Louis stated simply, not even flinching at the idea of bathing with Harry. 

Harry's insides twisted, because Louis was sober now and he still didn't mind stripping down for Harry. He still wanted him sober. 

"Okay." 

The bath water was rather hot, and it was half full. Louis and Harry were at the sink, brushing their teeth together and throwing each other playful looks. Well, Louis was actually making faces at Harry, who just grinned in response. He hadn't had a single drink yet today.

Louis still had the bathrobe on, and Harry was still wearing his underwear. 

Once they discarded the foamy toothpaste into the sink, the pair removed their single pieces of clothing with a bit of hesitation. 

Louis looked over at Harry, taking in his sight with gentle eyes. He reached for his hand, squeezing on it while they stood in front of the tub. "I like this," he admitted, remembering that there was once a day where he could've never done such a thing. 

"I never get to use my jacuzzi." Harry admitted, running his hands over the other's broad shoulders, trailing over to grip his biceps. 

"Well, here's your chance." Louis laughed lightly, tilting his head to the side. "You're very large, but I'm sure you've been told that already." 

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit arrogantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe a couple of times." He admitted, leading the smaller boy to the tub. It was practically full by now, so he turned off the water and pressed the jets on. 

Louis was squealing like a little child, excited to splash around in the big boy tub. 

They settled in together, Louis sitting between Harry's legs so he could lay his head on his chest. Everything was quiet, besides the soft music Louis had insisted they turned on. It was his own playlist, which contained rather slow, gentle music that mainly incorporated piano and violins. 

"We've got the same music taste," Harry began, running his fingers over the expanse of the boy's arm, watching his muscles twitch. He was tan and soft, and Harry was sure it couldn't get better than this. 

He could practically hear Louis smile. "Is that so?" 

Only giving him a hum in response, Harry tipped his head down to kiss at the smooth shoulder. "First Coldplay, now these obscure bands and singer-songwriters I thought only I knew about. You're totally it for me," he teased the boy. 

Louis was covering his face with a hand, laughing softly. It was nice to be with someone who appreciated the things he listened to. 

The bath was hot and left his hair to stick to his forehead, but he didn't mind. He wasn't sure if it was the steam or sweat by this point that was making him appear so messy.  
"Harry, when I met you I never would've thought it'd come to this." Louis admitted in a gentle tone. 

"Surprise, it did." Harry spoke nonchalantly, as though he wasn't torturing himself with the thought of Louis only being a one night boy just a few minutes prior. 

"I'm sober, Harry." Louis murmured after a few minutes of comfortable silence, full of a lot of smooth kisses to the skin and innocent shifts closer to each other. 

The man was busy trailing his hands up and down his sides, nuzzling his nose against the boy's neck. "I figured that out." He chuckled, squeezing at his hips. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to make love."

Louis's words were completely baffling and threw Harry through quite the loop, causing him to freeze up and release the boy's hips. 

"You want to fuck in the tub?" Harry asked dumbly, watching his Louis scoffed and turned to face him. 

"Make love." Louis corrected the man, mouthing at his jaw playfully. He really didn't care what the man called it; sex was sex for him, but Harry was apparently a bit terrified of the term, or maybe the action. 

"Are you sure?" He whispered, splaying his fingers wide across his belly, reeling him in closer by his grip. Louis's bum was practically up against Harry, and he didn't know how long it'd take to succumb to the tempting offer. 

"I'm all about reassurance, and I want to reassure you that I'm fully invested in whatever this is," Louis admitted, trailing a hand down Harry's inked arm. He could only imagine how Harry felt, being the man Louis fooled around with immediately after a break up. "You aren't a rebound." 

After a moments silence, with just Harry stroking on his arm, it was broken with Harry's slow drawl. "I know 'm not. I can see it in the way you look at me." he mumbled, finding it completely terrifying. 

Zayn was once Louis's everything, but he realized that he wasn't receiving anything that he deserved. Sure, he'd miss the life he could've had and the dreams he'd had, but missing Zayn was out of the question. He just couldn't allow himself to miss someone who cared so little. 

Louis shifted slowly, not wanting to disturb the water or hit Harry on accident as he turned. He faced the larger man, eyeing his gorgeous tattoos and throwing him a smile. "I don't mean to be so eager, but you're here and I think you are lovely. I always have." 

Harry adjusted his arms, resting them on the other's waist to shift him more. Louis was straddling the man's thighs by now, the jets of the tub and the soft music acting as background noise for them. 

Without speaking another word, Harry leaned forward to connect their lips for a less heated, more tender kiss. It wasn't rushed, for he knew they had all of the time in the world by this point. Harry truly didn't know what they were, or what they could be, but he planned on having a good time while it lasted. 

Louis made him never want to touch or look at another woman again, which was a huge accomplishment in his book. Not that he ever used them; they knew exactly what they were getting themselves into, but he didn't want that anymore. 

Their mouths, despite lacking the pure lust from last night, were still heated with something else; whether it be passion or eagerness, neither boy knew. 

Louis was the first to pull away, running his lips over the shell of Harry's ear before attaching to his lobe. His teeth captured the flesh, nibbling and tugging at it while his breath tickled Harry.

Harry was unsure why the other boy got him so worked up, but he did. He was buzzing with arousal and excitement, wanting to touch the boy after their fight. He was stupid for even starting it, and if Louis wanted reassurance, Harry was sure to give it in return. 

His hands splayed over the boy's back, trailing down to cup his backside. He pressed him closer to allow the chance for their lower halves to grind down against each other. The jets added an element of pleasure for him; they massaged at his back and legs while Louis mounted him. 

Their kisses were intermittent, occasionally being interrupted to brush their lips over each other's necks or mumble quiet things. 

As soon as The Neighbourhood was crackling through the speakers, Louis was whispering to Harry about how good of a song it was. Harry could only hum in agreement, too distracted by the little rocks of Lou's dainty hips. 

Everything was building up, leaving Harry's cock to harden below the water while they soaked each other in. Finally, after what seemed like hours of simple kissing and playful grinding, Louis reached one of his sinful hands down to wrap around Harry. 

His thumb found the spot on the underside of his cock, circling over it and throwing Harry into overdrive. His entire body tensed up, gripping tightly onto Louis while his head tipped back, resting on the edge of the tub. "Lou," he practically pleaded. 

The man was accustomed to being the cocky one in bed, the one who could make someone come by the snap of his fingers. Louis was his challenge and weakness, which was frightening and arousing all at once. 

"Going to take care of you." Louis told him in a murmur, ghosting his lips across the man's brow. His hand released Harry from his grip, moving to hold his cheeks in the palms of his hands. He tugged him close for yet another kiss, rubbing over his skin and nudging their noses together. 

Harry felt like putty in his hands, and he wasn't minding it so badly if it meant that he felt so good from the simplest touches. 

Louis was nibbling at the man's lower lip with his perfect teeth, giving occasional tugs to his brown curls. "Touch me, Harry." he demanded, almost sassily. The man's face contorted into a goofy grin at his bossiness, nodding slowly. 

"Could've at least said please." Harry chortled pleasantly, spreading apart the boy above him with a hand.  

Since their first sexual encounter, Harry had grown more comfortable and confident with pleasing Louis. It still gave him a bit of anxiety to know that he was sober now, and that he wouldn't be exalting any touches with a clouded judgement. 

"Please," Louis couldn't help but grin, almost taunting the man with the word while he shifted on top of his far longer body. 

Harry only gave a light laugh in response, finding it a bit difficult to be humored when a little man like Louis was mounting his thighs. In fact, breathing properly was a challenge while he ran his hands over the body he was growing more acquainted with. 

Harry was never exactly romantic or sentimental, but in his head he found himself comparing Louis to plenty of beautiful things. He'd seen many gorgeous things: the sun kissing the earth's skin, a child's laugh while its little teeth poked out,  and the proud expression his mother gave him when he graduated from school. 

However, of all of these things, Louis in this moment was by far the most gorgeous. He had water dripping down his tattooed chest, his eyes were bright and gleaming with adoration for Harry himself, and his entire body was on display for the man. 

The man found himself becoming overwhelmed by all of the simple touches, playing his bright orchestra music in his head (this time, it was Intro by the Midnight String Quartet he always listened to). He felt like he was in a movie. 

His fingers were tucked between the crevice of Louis's bum, his forefinger prodding gently at the other's little opening. He wondered if Louis would ever do this to him, and the thought had him shuddering and growing hot in the face. 

"Pretty, Louis. Very pretty." he admired, watched as the blue eyes squinted, and his mouth contorted into an 'O'. 

He didn't feel that he was doing much, but apparently it was everything as Louis rocked back against him, bringing their mouths together yet again while he adjusted to each nudge of Harry's single finger. 

The kiss was brief and turned into multiple brief, sloppy kisses meant to distract Louis from any discomfort.

Hair was hanging in the boy's face while he was opened up slowly, circling his hips around slowly while the music played from the bathroom counter. It was alternative rap now, but it was sexy and dark rather than obnoxious, which was how Louis typically viewed rap. 

"I didn't think you'd like this kind of music," Louis murmured against the man's ear, nosing at the side of his neck while his breathing remained as slow as he could manage; however, they were still thick pants. 

"I don't, but right now I do." Harry admitted, stretching Louis with two fingers now. The boy was reeling back onto them, which Harry found admirable for some strange reason. Louis was accepting the pain delivered to his body, and encouraging it, simply because it came from Harry's fingers. 

The man was beyond hard by now, finding himself aching from the intense need he had for Louis. "Doing okay?" He wasn't exactly sure if he was questioning Louis on how he was doing, or how okay Harry was at fingering.  

The boy answered both with a sweet nod, a hand raising to brush his hair away from his face. "You're perfect," he murmured kindly, clenching tightly around the man's third finger when it attempted to slip past his walls. 

It took a few seconds before he could, but he managed and Louis's face looked weak and wrecked. 

"I'm ready whenever you are." Louis finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, only the splashes of water and quiet music being heard. Their eyes would meet occasionally, but the two would remember who they were, what they were doing, and how they knew each other, which would immediately cause them to blush and look away from each other. 

Harry blinked up, being ripped away from his distraction; he was watching his fingers slip within Louis and drag out, which was incredibly beautiful in his opinion. He thought of a few poems that could be written, but he figured that'd be kind of ridiculous. Why was he making such a huge deal of this? 

"Okay, sure," he finally spoke huskily, withdrawing his fingers a bit quicker than Louis liked. "Sorry, sorry." 

Louis couldn't help but smile, reaching his hand down to wrap it delicately around Harry in the water. He delivered a few careful strokes, thumbing over his tip while he stared at him. Harry was bad at hiding pleasure; his jaw was clenched and he was circling over Louis's hips anxiously. 

"Get on with it then," Harry encouraged, nudging the boy's hips towards him carefully. He was finding it difficult, chewing on his lower lip hard to keep from squirming underneath the teasing Louis. 

The newest song on the track was a huge contrast in comparison to their previous rap music: some calming song incorporating piano which Louis later discovered was called The Wisp Sings.

He felt in the bathtub, while they brushed over one another and he lined himself carefully above the man's intimidating length, that the pair were made to love. 

Harry was soothing the boy with circles over his jutting hipbones, keeping his own hips still despite the aching desire he had to jerk them upwards. 

The man had many words he wanted to tell the boy. He wished he could tell him how incredible he looked, and he wanted him to know how much he was growing to care. He wanted Louis to know how he regretted not chasing for him after the beach, and how he always feared being open with his sexuality. He wanted to tell him that he didn't care anymore, that he wouldn't touch another woman again. 

However, every word or thought that he had escaped his lips in a single exhale as soon as Louis's walls embraced him from all sides. He didn't even realize he was the one giving out a groan until he heard Louis giving light moans. 

He wasn't even all the way onto him, sinking down with hesitance to avoid any pain. Harry knew part of it was because of his impressive size, but most of it was probably due to how tight Louis was. 

"Lou," Harry rasped, finding the sensation to be better than any blow job or any sexual act he'd ever done with a woman. Louis was everything. 

The boy had dragged himself down until he was fully sitting on top of Harry, eyes glossy and wide at the feeling. His thighs shook, and it was as if he'd frozen on top of him, finding it difficult to find motivation to move. It felt overwhelming, and he didn't want to move. 

However, Harry was there to guide him the best he could, and he wanted to comfort him along the way. "You're doing great, sweetheart. Just, c'mon," he was doing his best, but speaking was difficult. 

Instead, he was just breathing quickly while he watched Louis. "Look at me." 

Louis tilted his head up from its bowed position, meeting with Harry. Carefully, he rose from the member only to have Harry sink back into him. The sounds he made were beautiful; Harry was sure the only other time he'd hear anything comparable would be at the heavenly gates. 

The boy was holding onto Harry's shoulders, using them as a sort of leverage to lift himself atop the man, grinding down. The water was splashing around, a bit sopping onto the floor despite how slow he was moving. 

Harry didn't want it to ever end, despite the fact that it was torture from how slow they were going. He wanted to take Louis like this every night. He'd put his jacuzzi to perfectly good use every single night if it meant doing this. 

He watched Louis the entire time while he repeated the motions, moaning out modestly and hiding his face in the man's neck. 

The hands on Louis's hips began to work, lifting him from Harry to push him back down with more intensity. "Let me see those eyes, baby." Harry pleaded through a hot breath, his fingers digging into him. 

Louis tipped his head back weakly amidst the short bounces of his hips, chewing down a moan so he could have eye contact with Harry. He began to speed up his movements, keeping them deep and continuous while he searched for the right angle. 

The boy's expression changed to one of complete satisfaction when a spot was prodded, and Harry could see that it was his most special place.

"There, love?" he questioned, only receiving a whiny moan in response. He was getting to him, and he found himself getting encouragement from it. It made him want to take control. So he did. 

Harry raised a hand to take in Louis's soft, wet locks of hair, yanking his head back by it. He attacked the boy's neck, licking across the smooth skin before devouring it with kisses. It was hard for him to remain still. 

A hand shifted from Lou's hip to cup his ass, spreading him apart while his hips began to buck up in the water. He didn't even care about the mess, all he cared was that they both felt good.  
"Oh, Harry," Louis was whining, his eyes being hidden by the stray hairs that felt in his face. 

Harry could feel his Adam's apple move with every moan and call of Harry's name, and it was fun to teeth at while he flexed his hips upwards. 

"Let me take you, Louis." he mumbled, receiving whimpers and nods in response. Without another word, Harry raised Louis off of him with a grunt. The water felt cold in comparison to Louis's warm heat. 

He adjusted the boy, pressing him over the edge of the tub so that his bum was on display. Getting on his knees in the tub, Harry approached him and squeezed at his hips. 

He carefully lined himself at the pretty pucker, being gentle when he flexed his hips forward. It almost wouldn't fit at first, but thankfully there was enough room for him to be within Louis. 

It was surreal, and it felt like a dream while he gave short jerks of his hips. They were increasing in speed, jerking Louis forward a bit while the water wildly circled around them. 

"Daddy!" Louis was exclaiming that single word that hyped Harry up even more, leaving him to lose the steady rhythm of his hips, changing into a wilder beat. 

"Oh fuck, Louis, say it again," Harry pleaded, throwing his head back and keeping his hands on those curvy hips while his own snapped forward. 

Their bodies were endlessly connected, and he swore they'd never stop. 

The friction, the drag, the noises. Everything was adding to everything, and Harry knew he wouldn't feel this energetic for long; he'd have to fall with his approaching climax. 

Louis felt it himself. He was avoiding actually touching himself, worried that it'd lead him to his orgasm far too soon, and he was cherishing every moment. Harry would mumble sweet things between groans, which was unlike him in a way. 

Louis would moan out for him, his legs splayed apart like a cruel invitation while Harry filled him completely. He gripped onto the edge of the tub, knuckles turning white while he accepted every thrust with a soft noise. 

His back arched, being rubbed over with Harry's huge hands that wrapped around practically his entire waist. He turned his head, getting a look at the wild curls and muscly, tattooed chest.  
He was melting at the sight, giving little swivels of his hips to get back at the sharp thrusts into him. His jaw was slack, and he whined even louder. 

They weren't lasting long, a steamy (or sweaty, they weren't sure) pair in the tub desperate to get off on the friction they created in the large tub. 

"Gonna come? I am," Harry admitted through pants, leaning forward so their bodies could touch briefly while his thrusts continued. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis breathed, finding it hard to hold himself up while the pit of his stomach was pooling with pleasure. The boy's moans were practically turning into yells from the impact Harry made. 

His ass was red and welted from the harshness of Harry's hips already, but the sting was pleasurable more than painful. 

Both of their cocks were twitching, on the brink of their finish. Harry reached a hand around, wanting Louis to be the first to go. He tugged at the pretty boy's cock, keeping it in rhythm with the harsh rocks of his hips and stoking the fire they'd created. 

The boy cried out, arching his back and lifting himself up so that his back was flush against Harry's chest. His head flew towards the ceiling, landing up against the man's shoulder. He shuddered, finding his thighs to quiver and his body to writhe at the immense euphoria crashing onto him. 

Louis was releasing across Harry's hand and his own belly, hard and suddenly. 

At the sight, Harry felt himself swell within Louis before filling him with his warm finish. "Oh, baby, yeah," he gave out, his face nuzzling into the other's hair. "Lou," he groaned, holding onto his hips once more to steady them while he gave his last thrusts. 

Louis was weak and pitiful and sticky with come, and Harry was panting and realizing he'd just had sex with another man. 

"Hell," he mumbled pitifully, slipping out of Louis despite the boy's slight protests. "I know, baby, I don't want it to be over either. Just give us an hour." he joked, sitting back into the lukewarm water. 

The boy immediately latched onto Harry, wincing at the ache in his backside while he sat. Everything else was perfect. Harry was perfect. 

The man threw an arm around Louis, closing his eyes. "Wow," was all he spoke. 

"Here, let's get clean." Louis suggested tiredly, so they did. 

They lifted the drain, but turned on the tub to give some fresh, hot water to clean themselves with. The music was still continuing, and the jets were still massaging them. 

After quick scrubs and shampoos, the boys were climbing out of the jacuzzi with lead-like limbs, holding onto one another. 

Harry supplied Louis and himself with towels, leading him towards his bedroom. He was growing hungry for some more mediocre crepes, which he was sure Louis would be delighted to get more of. 

For now, the wet couple laid on the bed in their towels, breathing fast but slowing by the minute. 

"How was I?" Harry laughed lightly, almost anxious. 

"Oh, Harry, you were perfect. I loved every single second." Louis gushed, nuzzling his face in the warm neck. 

The man seemed pleased at the answer, and he even tugged the blue-eyed Brit closer. Whatever they were, he was happy. 

Louis tended to some unanswered texts, even calling Cara to assure her everything was fine. 

It turned out Liam was heartbroken about Zayn, but the man used his sweet talking words to keep him from leaving. Zayn was good at that. 

Oh well, Louis wished the kid luck. He knew how Zayn was. He wasn't even upset. 

"Louis?" 

The boy turned to face the naked, sprawled man on the bed and broke into an unstoppable grin. "Yeah?" 

Harry tilted his head and halted for a moment, as though it were difficult for him to ask the certain question. "If that excuse for a man you were with kicked you out of your place, I just want you to know that I tend to get rather lonely here, and I wouldn't mind if you stayed for a bit." 

Louis froze for a moment, a grin stuck stupidly on his face as he stared. "Well, yeah. I'd love that." he breathed out, reaching over for the larger hand. 

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding his head and chuckling pleasantly. "I don't know what's going on, but I want you to stay." 

Louis stared at the man, peering into his mind through those dilated, green eyes. "There is nothing more I could ever want, mister man." he admitted. "Now, I'm getting rather famished. I think crepes would be suitable for dinner, don't you?" 

As Harry nodded, he had no idea that in five weeks time he'd be completely exhausted of the dreadful crepes, but he'd already had it figured out that he'd never grow tired of the blue-eyed little man. This time, he wasn't letting him leave. Instead of alcohol, Louis was his new addiction.

IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO MAKE THIS A SERIES, PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
